snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom
- Forms ▾= - Pegasus= - Hyper Blossom= }} - Outfits ▾= - Battle ▾= - #1= - #2= - #3= }} - School= - Bikini= - ▾= - Ballet= - Scientist= - Pajama= - Director= }} }} }} | caption = Blossom | origin = The Powerpuff Girls | sex = Female | age = 11 | species = Transhuman | status = Alive | eyes = Pink | hair = Ginger | relatives = Professor Utonium (father/creator) Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny (sisters) Dr. X (Uncle) Bell, Breannin, Barasia (Cousins) | friends = Dexter (Crush), Otto, Coop, Jenny, Dee Dee, Olga (rival) | enemies = Bell, Mandark, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Samantha, Rowdyruff Boys | occupation = Student, Hero | residence = Powerpuff House, Megaville|alias = Leadergirl, Bossy Blossy (Buttercup), Bossy, Blossy, Pinkie (Samantha) }} Blossom Utonium 'is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is current has a crush on Dexter. She and Mandy are considered as the two main characters from Bleedman. She originates from the Cartoon Network series: ''The Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Blossom moved along with her sister Bubbles and Buttercup to Megaville and went to the Megaville Elementary. While she was there she met a boy named Dexter and started a relationship with him. She followed Dexter to his lab where she discovered the android of Dee Dee, but got kicked out by Dexter from his lab. Blossom seeked more information by Otto, he traveled back in time with her and showed the past of Dexter. After Blossom gained the information of Dexter's past with Dee Dee and Mandark she went back to the real time. When she was outside alone she encountered a robot named GIR and suddenly was attacked by it's owner Bell. Eventually Mandark appeared along with some Clusters that attacked Blossom and kidnapped her. She was put by Mandark in a seal that filled itself with water so she would drown. Dexter eventually came to save her. After Dexter beated Mandark, he freed Blossom but he was too late since Blossom already died. When she was dead she was encountered by Grim who was ready to take her with him. But the spirit of Dee Dee came and asked Grim to let her stay alive and so he did. Dee Dee asked Blossom to take care of Dexter until she was back. Blossom was alive again and Mandark told Dexter that he also had a sister, and during his explaination he became mad and thought Dexter wanted to kill his sister. Mandark summoned a giant Cluster that attacked Dexter who became unconsious. Buttercup came to save him and defeated the Cluster, Mandark then activated many bombs to kill them and himself. The Megas came in the building to save the girls and Dexter and so they escaped while leaving Mandark behind. When she was at home she explained to Dexter that she once also had a sister but since she was unstable she died. A few days later Dexter was in a battle with a globmonster, but was saved by the girls. At school Blossom attended dance lessons and Dexter came too. Olga asked if there was a genius who could fix the light and Dexter replied he could do that. After fixing it, Blossom told Dexter that the real name of Olga was Lalavava Astronominov. Dexter was shocked because he found out that Olga was the younger sister of Mandark. After that he started to acting weird towards Blossom. At the science fair the clusters interupted the dance preformance and attacked everyone. Blossom evectuated some people. Shortly she encountered Bell again and went into a fight with her. Eventually Bell grabbed a weird machine and went into the hole in the middle of the podium and Blossom followed her. When she arrived at the bottom Bell was gone but one of the security guards gave her some glasses and allowed her to follow Bell and fight her. While chasing Bell, Blossom was caught up by Samantha who intended to stop her, but got stopped herself by Buttercup. Buttercup told Blossom to go further to stop Bell. Blossom caught up with Bell in the place where the bomb had to be activated. Blossom first tried to negotiate with Bell, who instead attacked her with the Noisy Cricket. Blossom evaded the attack and threw Dexter's protractors at her, which knocked the gun out of her hand. Blossom wanted to grab the bomb out of GIR's hands, but got slammed down on the ground by Bell. Blossom told Bell that she might not be stronger than Bell, but was smarter than her. She charged up her laser supposedly aiming for GIR. She concentrated on blocking all of Bell's attacks, by thinking of Dexter, and fired her laser. She hit the communication cable, which shut down the power and made it impossible for the bomb to be activated without a connection between the broken part. Bell recovered and headed to GIR to give him her hairband, so that he was a fighting robot. Bell fired a giant laser beam which hit the disco ball that GIR summoned from his head, which seperated the beam into balls of energy heading towards Blossom. She repelled all the attacks with the downside of getting her hands burned. She almost got kicked by Bell, but the kick was blocked by Buttercup, who received all the damage on the left side of her head. As Bell charged up for a powerful slash, Buttercup quickly send her flying with a punch. Buttercup helped Blossom get up and reattach her bow on her head, although not as she always wears it. Buttercup proceeds by ripping off a part of her shorts to conceal the burn wounds of her sister, while they talk about each others wounds. Blossom in turn rips off a piece of her shirt to treat the bleeding wound on Buttercup's forehead. Samantha then also joins in again, so Blossom and Buttercup decide to take a different approach. While Buttercup fights Bell, Blossom heads for Samantha. She dodged Sam's katana slash and kicks her in the stomach. However GIR fires smoke bombs, disabling Buttercup from doing anything. Samantha sees the oppertunity and wants to attack Buttercup, but Blossom quickly follows her into the smoke cloud. It ends up with Samantha grabbing Blossom with her mechanical tentacles, and holding the katana against her throat. She mocks Buttercup by saying that she is going to kill Blossom. She then slits the throat of Blossom but nothing happened because the katana only can hurt evil. As Samantha is surprised Buttercup bashes into her to free Blossom, and rapidly beats her. Blossom hugs and thanks Buttercup, but that moment is quickly interrupted when Blossom doesn't know what to do anymore. She has to make a decision whether to keep hugging Buttercup or to push her away to let the katana go between them. She chooses the latter which results in the katana piercing through Samantha. This causes her to step back, and fall in the electricity and makes completes the connection of the machine again and triggers the bomb. Blossom realized she had made the wrong choice and realized she killed Samantha and activated the bomb. She fall on her knees in despair, while Bell and GIR escape, though Buttercup wants to go after them. As Blossom and Buttercup are leaving, they are stopped by Dee Dee, holding the katana, who asks them to follow her. While Dee Dee flying them into the stage. Blossom ask her many question but Dee Dee state that she suppose not to talk about it. And Dee Dee said that she and Dexter hand out a lot that make them more smart, she just wanted to Blossom to tell to Dexter to say, '''Hi. And finally they reach in the stage where Dee Dee need to go. Blossom saw the Rowdyruff Boys in front of them. Surprised by the fact the boys have returned, Blossom decided to win some time. As Brick accused them of murdering them, Blossom refuted this suggestion by stating that they were destroyed due to the fact that Mojo Jojo had used impure chemical X, which let to the creation of strong yet unstable transhumans. It was this instablility that destroyed them. Not satisfied with this answer, Brick proclaimed they still had a score to settle. As Blossom had expected, Brick started to monologue but before the brothers could do any damage, they were stopped by I. M. Weasel. As the professor had come along with Weasel, he quickly hugged Blossom and Buttercup. After he released her, she hugged Dexter, much to the displeasure of Olga. Meanwhile, Boomer got the crazy idea to kiss Bubbles, to see if she would explode, much to surprise of anyone. This caused great distress in Bubbles, before Blossom explained again that she isn't at risk because, physically speaking, she is stable, only she did start to question her mental stability. He started kissing the other women in the room, much to the embarrasment of his "victims". Personality Blossom is "the smart one" and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her ingredient was "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her creation'TV Movie:' The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Powerpuff Girls. Blossom is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group'Comic Page:' Demonstration, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, though she can be fussy, forgetful, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup'TV Episode:' Boogie Frights, Powerpuff Girls, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature'TV Episode:' Octi Evil, Powerpuff GirlsTV Episode: Three Girls and a Monster, Powerpuff Girls. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters'Comic Page:' Let Go, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, but also the Professor as well. She is very empathic, and was horrified when she learned about Dexter's history'Comic Page:' What's Wrong?, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is very worried about the opinion of her Professor'Comic Page:' Demonstration, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: Boy Genius, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She has great interest in science'Comic Page:' Dexter and Blossom sitting in a tree, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and do enjoy comic books'Comic Page:' Friends, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Blossom's greatest fear appears to be failure'TV Episode:' Power-Noia, Powerpuff Girls although she was also frightened by Dexter's madness'Comic Page:' Power of Science, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and by Mandark'Comic Page:' The Fortress, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. The fact that she died once and even met the Grim Reaper, was also very traumatising'Comic Page:' Lost In Fixation, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is also still sorrowful about Bunny's demise'Comic Page:' Family, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is also very self-conscious, worrying about how people perceive her'Comic Page:' Pink makes you look fat, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Sexuality Blossom is heterosexual and currently has a relationship with Dexter, after he saved her life'Comic Page:'Family, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Appearance In the show Powerpuff Girls, Blossom has pink eyes with long straight ginger hair and bangs. She wears a pink dress with a black belt, long white socks and Mary Jane shoes. The signature part of her outfit is a big red bow and heart shape hair-clip. In the Bleedman comics, she wears a pink Megaville uniform that involves a pink skirt with white panties underneath and top with red bow attached, which makes up her school uniform. Her regular outfit is the same as her cartoon counterpart, albeit drawn with more detail and accuracy because of her now completely human-like physiology. Powers and Abilities Blossom, being of Powerpuff Girl, can use many different powers and abilities. This includes, but not limited to: *'Advanced Intellect:' Blossom is easily the smartest of the trio, known to be very tactical in combat and excelling in courses like math, science and language. *'Cryokinesis:' Blossom is able to freeze people, objects and surroundings by using her breath. She is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls who has this ability'TV Episode:' Ice Sore, Powerpuff Girls. *'Danger Intuition:' Blossom has an incredible intuition when it comes to sensing danger. *'Density Manipulation:' Blossom and her sisters are able to shift their density, taking the form of a puddle of water'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Electrokinesis:' Blossom and her sisters are able to create electricity, in their signature colors'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Energy Projection:' Blossom and her sisters are able to create powerful energy blasts from their hand'Comic Page:' Final Blow, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Blossom fires energy blasts in a powerful ray, fired from both hands'Comic Page:' Powers, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: Shades of Black, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Enhanced Roar:' Blossom and her sisters can roar like a bear, mimicing the beast perfectly'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Enhanced Senses:' Blossom and her sisters' are highly enhanced. **'Enhanced Hearing:' Blossom and her sisters is able to hear things from vast distances away. **'Enhanced Vision:' Blossom and her sisters can see things that are faraway from her, much further than any regular human could and is able to see things on a microscopic scale. ***'Night Vision:' Blossom and her sisters are able to see in darkness. *'Exceptional Leadership skills:' Blossom acts like the leader of Powerpuff Girls and is often ask for instructions by her sister. *'Flight:' Like all the Powerpuff Girls she is able to fly and leaves a pink trail behind in the air. *'Guitar Playing:' Blossom is able to play the guitar'TV Episode:' Mime for a Change, Powerpuff Girls. *'Heat Vision:' Blossom and her sisters are able to heat up objects, with only their eyes. *'Imaginary Friend Creation:' Blossom and her sisters were able to create an imaginary friend together'TV Episode:' Imaginary Fiend, Powerpuff Girls. *'Intuitive Aptitude:' Blossom is an incredible fast learner, able to figure out plans almost instantly and master languages at an unusual fast rate'TV Episode:' Helter Shelter, Powerpuff Girls. *'Laser Vision:' Also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail her laser eyes are pink. *'Limited Acid Immunity:' Blossom and her sisters have an immunity to most strong acids, remaining unharmed when they would come into contact with acid'TV Episode:' Cop Out, Powerpuff Girls. She was however harmed by HIM's acid spit'TV Episode:' Meet the Beat-Alls, Powerpuff Girls. *'Mecha Piloting:' Blossom and her sisters are able to pilot the Mecha, Dynoma, although with mixed results'TV Episode:' Uh-Oh, Dynamo, Powerpuff Girls. *'Multilingualism:' Blossom is able to speak multiple languages and master them with little effort, one of them is Chinese. *'Photographic memory:' Blossom has a photographic memory, able to memorize anything after only seeing it once *'Pyrokinesis:' Blossom and her sisters are able to bend fire in their respective signature colors. This ability ranges from fire-breathing to spontaneous human combustion'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls *'Size Reduction:' Blossom and her sisters are able to shrink to incredible small sizes at will'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. The origin of this ability is disputed, but it is likely caused as a side effect of Professor Utonium's shrink ray. *'Sonic Scream:' Blossom and Buttercup can produce a sonic scream that can cause great damage'TV Episode:' All Chalked Up, Powerpuff Girls. Blossom's and Buttercup's ability however do not surpass Bubbles who has mastered this skill. *'Superhuman Durability:' Like all the Powerpuff Girls they can durate much damage. She can survive in space unaided. *'Superhuman Speed:' Blossom and her sisters are able to travel faster than light'TV Episode:' Speed Demon, Powerpuff Girls. **'Short-distance Teleportation:' Blossom and her sisters are able to teleport over short distances'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. It can be assumed that this however just an example of their impressive speed. *'Superhuman Strength:' Blossom like her sisters is very strong but she seems to be the weakest of the three, although Bubbles can only be stronger than her when she's mad'TV Episode:' Bubblevicious, Powerpuff Girls. *'Super Spit:' Blossom and her sisters are able to cause explosions, with their spit'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Temporary Multiplication:' Blossom and her sisters are able to temporary multiply themselves'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Thermal Resistance:' Blossom and her sisters are able to resist impressive heat. *'Tornado Spin:' Blossom can use this move but does not surpass Buttercup who has mastered this skill'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'X-ray vision:' Able to view though any material. Trivia *Blossom has her own facebook page. *The attack Blossom performs in her fight against Dexter is a refrence to Goku's signature move from the Dragon Ball Z series, Kamehameha. *Blossom makes a reference to Sherlock Holmes when she's blocking and deflecting Bell's attacks as she's reminiscing one of her times with Dexter and preparing to fire her optic lasers at the central generator where GIR is about to plant the bomb in. *Blossom makes a reference to the Powerpuff Girls the Movie when she blocked the spikes with her hands to protect the talking dog but in the PPGD comic, she blocked the Disco Infernos because she couldn't dodge them. *Blossom is the only Powerpuff Girl, to have had a near death experience. External Links *Blossom's Facebook Page References }} Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girl Category:Scientist Category:Main Character Category:Transhuman Category:School Student Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Featured Category:American Characters